opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
If Wisconsin Democrats Want Hillary She Must Be A Socialist
by user Jaxhawk A Socialist! http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RksNUgMldUI/AAAAAAAAA14/pxEfuAv0elE/s1600-h/6922158.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/RksNUgMldVI/AAAAAAAAA2A/4ahD3pSIsAQ/s1600-h/biemiller.jpg It was really no big surprise when the Wisconsin Democrat executive committee endorsed Senator Hillary Clinton for President. I grew up in Wisconsin and for most of my formative years I lived under the Socialistic regime of Mayor Frank Ziedler(1948-1960). He ran adds in the papers of major Southern cities for laborers to come to Milwaukee where he guaranteed them jobs in his growing "little socialist" city. The unemployment rate in Milwaukee today is a reflection of that mass migration of Black workers and the loss of industry due to high tax rates in Wisconsin. In my grade school years I listen often and intently about the man my Dad despised. He previously was one of the founders of the Socialist Party of America.His name was Congressman Andrew J. Biemiller (1942-43 and 1948-49), and he was one of the first Congressman to introduce proposed legislation for "Socialized Medicine". This Congressman was a dedicated supporter of Henry Wallace for President. Wallace was a Socialist running in the Presidential election against Harry Truman. He also helped to form the Americans For Democratic Action Milwaukee also had a socialist Mayor named David Hoan in 1932, and had a man who was literally Mister "Progressive, Robert La Follette,Sr., who ran for President as a Progressive in 1924 . With a leftist history like this, you can readily understand why the Democrats in Wisconsin endorsed a Socialist ideologue like Hillary Clinton. Fortunately I am not alone in the identification of Senator Clinton as a Socialist. The following is a quote from todays issue of PATRIOT POST by Tony Blankley. "Likely (democrat) nominee, Hillary Milhous Clinton is, by prior and now private inclination, an anti-military radical feminist Euro-Socialist come Trotskyite who is masquerading as a pro-military, free market, religious centrist. She is considered the experienced candidate, although she has had few responsibilities in her life (and no accomplishments) other than to be the put-upon wife of Gov./President William Jefferson Blythe Clinton. But she now speaks easily of “our administration” when referring to the United States government from 1993-2000 (her husband's administration.) I wonder whether Socks the Cat and Buddy the Dog (whereever they are today, God bless them) also meow and bark about “our administration." But the media and the public accept that she is “experienced." I suppose she is, of a sort. Unloved and off-putting as she is, she will probably get her party's nomination even though its left-leaning party voters reject her public centrism, while she is afraid to publicly utter her private “sinistre” political yearnings -- which policies are exactly what her party regulars want." I would also like to add that Hillary was part of the "hatchet" team that "cooked" up the impeachment of President Clinton. I guess "what goes around, comes around" is appropriate! Posted by BILL at Wednesday, May 16, 2007 0 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: May 16, 2007 Category: HILLARY THE SOCIALIST Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.